Undercover
by XxxThe Devil's Little AngelxxX
Summary: Do you ever think about the way you are going to die? Well I have and every time I do is different. Sometimes it may be a bomb, others a gun shot in the head but most of the times I just drown. I drown but is not in water is in a pool of lies... ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

** _ Preface_**

_Have you ever felt like you are living a lie, a life that is not yours, a nightmare._

_ That the life that was yours for so many years is now own by a monster._

_A monster that you both love and hate._

_ A monster that helps and destroys._

_A monster that can save millions by just killing a few._

_ That is my life and the life of many others._

_We live and breath for this monster._

_ We have so many identities that we ourselves sometimes forgot our own names._

_I have been a prostitute, a drug dealer, a nun, a drug addict, a mother of two,a teacher,a stripper and many more...._

_ I have destroyed many of the values i set when i started to work for the monster._

_And destroyed more people since them._

_ But oh how I love the monster._

_ MY LIFE IS NOT MINE AND IT HASN'T BEEN FOR ALMOST A YEAR NOW...._

_ I'm an undercover agent........_


	2. Personal Files

**Defense Criminal Investigate Service (DCIS) **

**Personal Files of the C Unit **

*

Name: Emmett McCarty

D.O.B: February 26 1979

Born in: Gatlinburg, Tennessee

Gender: Male

Nationality: American

Status: Married Spouse: Rosalie Lillian Hale

Children: Two Gender: Girls Name(s): Rosemarie (6) Amelia (4)

Major: Law enforcement

Expertise: Hand to hand combat.

Explosive

Europe

Gang related

Multi Homicides

Languages: Spanish, French

Rank: Team Senior Field Agent

Name: Edward Masen MN: Anthony

D.O.B: June 20 1983

Born in: Chicago, Illinois

Gender: Male

Nationality: American

Status: Single Spouse: N/A

Children: A/N

Major: Criminal Investigation

Expertise: Hand to hand combat.

Behavior Analysis

Middle East

Arms Related

Forensic Specialist

Languages: Spanish, French & Italian

Rank: Team Junior Field Agent

Name: Jasper Whitlock

D.O.B: October 14 1982

Born in: Austin, Texas

Gender: Male

Nationality: American

Status: Single Spouse: N/A

Children: A/N

Major: Criminal Justice

Expertise: Hand to hand combat.

Criminal Profiler

Karate

Asia

Terrorism Analysis

Language: Korean, Spanish, French

Rank: Team Senior Field Agent

Name: Isabella Swan MN: Marie

D.O.B: September 13 1986

Born in: Forks, Washington

Gender: Female

Nationality: American

Status: Single Spouse: N/A

Children: A/N

Major: Criminal Justice

Expertise: Hand to hand combat.

Arms Related

Karate

Middle East

Tactics Analysis

Sniper

Languages: Spanish, Hebrew, French, Korean, Italian

Rank: Junior Field Agent


	3. Club night & Ofiice talk

**Defense Criminal Investigate Service (DCIS) **

*

Isabella smiled as she finished off her mojito at the bar inside of the club lounge. This was her third night in this mission, she was to gain the trust of an arms dealer that was in the city and was suspected of doing business with Hamas. The name of the man was Michael Murray.

She mused about why is she always the one to be chose for this type of undercover missions. Was it maybe because she was a good actress or because she didn't have a problem letting the suspects touch her or because she could take a man two times her sides without braking a sweat or maybe it was because she was the only woman in her unit. No it wasn't none of the previous, it was because she could kill without remorse, she didn't think or dwell about like the other probies, she didn't show or felt emotion after she kill somebody and she didn't have to think it twice before doing it. The only thoughts in her mind always were: Is they or you. Kill a few and save a thousand.

She turned and stared at the bodies that were dancing across the dance floor, jumping up and down, moving their hips and bodies to the beat of the music.

"Anna" she heard the familiar voice of Murray coo in her ear. They had been meeting every at the same club, at the same time and he always did the same. She grinned as she forced her body to relax and leaned back into his touch.

" I love this song. Dance with me?" she asked as she turned towards him and took his hand and led him to the dance floor.

They started dancing to the fast beat of the music, hips grinding against each other, while his hands snaked around her waist.

" Match my hips" she said

They were breathing hard, sweat started pouring down his face as he gave her a shaky smile before getting more into the beat and moving with her. They were moving their bodies in sync with the music, her hands that were above her head found themselves wrapped around his neck. They were as close to each other as they could possibly be; their noses were almost touching and she felt his hand cautiously moved down further.

Their movements started to heat up and she let a flirtatious smile crawl to her face.

"You never told me you could dance" he commented and she laughed a little moving her face dangerously close to his.

"You never asked" They caught their breath for a moment and he leaned down and kissed her. As the kiss was heating up, she heard Edward's voice said into her earwig: _Archangel, take him down._

That was her cue, they had the information and she could end this game with Murray and go home.

She sighed and broke the kiss."Want to get out of here" She asked sensually into his ear.

He just nodded and she took his hand leading him out the dance floor and the club.

She led him to a dark alley and no two second before she stop walking, he pushed them backwards slamming her back against the wall, kissing and touching her wherever he could without actually ripping her clothes off.

After a few minutes of his hands ruming her body, his lips kissing her skin, she put her hands in his shoulder and pushed him a little so he could stop kissing her, he stopped and looked at her with confusion displaying in his face, she cocked her head to the side and gave him a sweet smile. She put her arms around his neck and said " you have been a bad boy, haven't you Michael?" thinking it was a game he nodded vigorously." Selling to Hamas" at that he looked up and tried to remove her arms off his neck.

"Tsk, tsk,tsk"she said and in one fluid motion she snapped his neck.

"_Death angel_" she informed Edward" _show is over ."_

The next morning the four of them were in there desks, doing paper work or in Emmett and Bella's case playing monopoly.

"Shouldn't you two be doing your paper work" Edward asked looking up from his computer.

Bella and Emmett looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Edward was always telling them what to do even thought he was only a junior agent and Emmett and Jasper were the seniors one.

The four of them were the people most different in the world. While Edward always obey orders, Emmett ignored them and did everything at the last minute. Them there was Jasper the quite but deadly one and Bella she did her work but never without complaining or saying how unfair things were, but when they were on the field, those four were deadly, inseparable and always got each others back.

They were a team.

"We should, but Edward why do it now when you can do it tomorrow?" Emmett smart-ass answer was.

""Because I told you to do it today, Special Agent McCarty" the voice of Carlisle Cullen was heard in the whole bull-pen.

Carlisle Cullen was the team leader of the unit C and deputy Director of the agency. He was a man of little words but a lot of action. Many of the agents often joke that his motto was _"Shoot first, ask question later."_

" The FBI wants to borrow two of you for an undercover mission and Special Agent Mason I chose you and Agent Carl Smith from unit D. Come by my office tomorrow to discuss the plan and what its about. Have a good day." He said and went back towards his office when he was at the door he shouted "McCarty and Swan get to work"

" I told you that you shouldn't have slept with his daughter" Jasper told Edward from his desk." Now he has it against you. He pull you in surveillance in Bells mission yesterday and tomorrow another one. He is gonna get you kill or too exhausted to have sex with his daughter again"

" That is 'cause he couldn't keep it in his pants" Bella told him in a sing song voice while rolling the dices.

"Yeah, I told him and I quote "man that's the boss daughter, don't do it" but noooo, he had to go flirt with her and he slept with her too." Emmett said chuckling a bit.

" Will you two stop talking like I'm not here" Edward said in a angry voice." I can hear you. I'm here you know"

"But no for long" Emmett and Bella said simultaneously.


	4. Eddy's new case

**Defense Criminal Investigate Service (DCIS) Headquarters**

*****

The elevator doors open and Bella came out wearing a sport bra, shorts and tennis shoes, her hair was in what it looked like to be a ponytail but she had some strands around her face. She had her gear in her right shoulder and her gym bag in her left hand.

From where Jasper and Emmett were sitting in the bullpen they could see that she was not happy, far from it actually; her lips were set in a thin line, her eyes narrow and if it was possible she could have had steam coming out of her ears. She started to walk toward her desk, her hips swaying but it was exaggerated or anything, it was a natural sway that drove Jasper crazy.

Jasper could see something that wasn't there three years ago. It was sparkling with the light and at the end it had a heart, when she was closer he could see that it was a belly ring. That took him by surprise and his eyes were a little wide, that was the only signal that could tell you that his emotion changed in that minute.

Bella stopped at her desk, threw her gear and gym bag on the floor, they landed with a thud. _Oh she was really pissed_. She sat down and looked around the room obviously waiting for somebody to talk. "Well, who is going to tell me why I'm not in the gym flirting with my new karate teacher" she asked. Her voice was calm, oddly calm but her eyes were murderous.

Neither Jasper nor Emmett wanted to talk to her, they looked at each other as if deciding who was going to take lead in a firefight without ammo. Emmett raised a eyebrow to Jasper as if saying "_you do it"._ Jasper sighed and looked at Bella, he could tell that she was getting more and more piss off by the second. She was like a time bomb waiting to explode.  
"Hello Bella" he said lamely.  
"Why the hell am I here? This was suppose to be my weekend off but no one of you had to send me a 911 and ruin it. So I ask again why am I here? Why?" Bella was almost shouting, Emmett was sure that the whole fourth floor could hear her by the time she finished.  
Jasper sighed again this time loudly, he could handle anything you threw at him but put him in a room with an angry Isabella and he wouldn't know what to do to save his life.

Emmett looked at him and rolled his eyes & mouthed "_coward"_ Jasper only shrugged.

"Ok, chilax now bells. Take a deep breath" Bella looked at Emmett like he had grow at second head and a third eye. "Isabella do it" he used his Senior Field Agent voice. It was the first time he had use it on her since the time she was put in the team. It wasn't a request, it was a direct order that she had to obey; she gave him a fake smile and took a deep breath.

"That's my girl." he cooed at her and she smiled. A true smile. "You remember that case Carlisle gave Edward and that dude from the other unit?" Bella nodded thinking why in the hell that could concern her. "Well, it looks like Eddy needs your help, actually the whole team's help" Emmett paused and waited for her reaction.

Bella only did a motion with her hand as if telling him to continue. "The case is from the FBI. We have to wait for Eddy to give us the 411. Now go to the lockers and put decent clothes on, you're distracting jazzy-boy over there with that little bling-bling in you belly. So go on now" Bella nodded and got up but no before giving jasper a slight grin.

It was time like this that Jasper hated Emmett with a burning passion. Couldn't he just keep his big mouth close. Jasper waited five minutes after Bella left, he got up and said he was going to the bathroom. Emmett didn't even notice when Jasper left cause he was playing a video game in his computer. ..

Jasper waited for Bella outside the women's locker room, when she came out she was wearing a white wife beater and a pair of sweatpants with the agency initials. Jasper grabbed Bella's left wrist and attempted to trap her between his body and the closed door.

Her face didn't show surprise but her body reacted immediately. She made a move to knee him in the groin but he stop her with his hand, what he didn't see coming was her right elbow that collided with the side of his face.  
"Ow...! Shit Bells" he snapped at her "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Bella rolled her eyes and said, "Is not my fault. You took me by surprise and my body reacted. What, you want me to say sorry?? Ha fat chance"

He moved in front of her successfully trapping her like he wanted, this time without getting hit. "Just wanted to talk to you darlin'," he said in her ear. His southern drawl making her body shiver but in a good kind of way. He hadn't been this close to her since they end their little fling three years ago and it wasn't fair that he was affecting her that way, so she decided to get even.  
Bella put her arms around his neck and brought him closer to her. Their bodies were touching almost intimately, their nose touching, their foreheads too. They were breathing, not breathing, recycling each other's air. She put her mouth next to his ear and said "about what exactly" she felt him go tense but he relax almost immediately.

"That little ring in you navel for example. What's that 'bout?" she moved back a little to look at him in the eyes.  
"Why you care?" she said in a little flirtatious voice.

"Just curious darlin'. So why" he asked her, his lips were now on her neck, kissing a sweet but tortuous trail.  
Bella gave him a fixing look and rolled her eyes. "Because I wanted"  
Jasper put his right hand at the hem of her shirt and moved it up a little. "Mind if I take a look?" He didn't even wait for her answer by the time he finish his question he had her wife beater up to her breast. He rested his hands at either side of her flat stomach and kneeled in front of her. He looked at her navel and tiled his head to the side as if to understand a puzzle "Did it hurt?" Jasper asked her while he played with the little heart at the end of the belly ring.

Bella was so busy looking around that she didn't heard the question. She was thinking that jasper was crazy and that if someone found them in that position they might loose their jobs or get move to another unit.

"Bells? Did it hurt?" he asked again, his voice sounding distracted but still demanding an answer.  
For a moment she just looked at him and then said "umm... no"

He played with the little heart for a while, running the occasionally finger or knuckle by her stomach and the waistband of her sweatpants. That continue for a minute or two then he kissed it and got up in front of her.  
"I miss you, babe" he whispered.  
Bella smiled a little and grabbed his face in her hands " I miss you too Jazzy. But we can't and you know it" she said sadly.  
"Doesn't mean I have to accept it" he told her, it was the same argument they had had three years ago, his voice had the same passionate tone to it, and her heart broke the same way it had three years ago. All over again.

Bella eyes started to water and she nodded sadly. "But we have to" she gave him a chaste kiss, something to remind him of her, of the way she tasted, of the way felt. Something so he wouldn't forget her. When she started to pull away Jasper grabbed her neck, forcing her to stay in the kiss, to continue kissing him like no time had pass, just when Bella was starting to relax again, their cell phones began to ring, they separate and sighed.  
Bella let one lonely tear escaped and Jasper kissed it away. "That's our wake up call, Jazzy, is time to face our reality" Bella said softly and walked away. Just like she had done three years ago.

**Plix review!!!!**


	5. British Loverboy

"Assassins?" was the only word spoken after Edward gave the team the info about their case. his case. A case he was pulling them into. "and you didn't think about asking our opinion before you took the damn case? And what if we didn't want it or Carlisle assigned us another case. Why didn't you let that other dude take the lead of the freaking case!" Bella's voice was everything but calm, she was standing in front of Edward, noses almost touching, and he could almost feel the anger radiating off her.

Edward like his other teammates could go to the end of the world alone, but when confronted with an angry Bella, his words and bravery seemed to be non-existent. He swallowed loudly and stepped-back trying to keep her out of his personal 'bubble'.

"I know that Bella, but Carlisle has been trying to break me for the last two weeks. Do you think he would think twice about firing me if this Carl dude mess up this case, do you?" he was giving her his famous puppy-eyes, trying to coax a good reaction out of her, but he knew that the chances she would forgive him that easily were one in a million, if Bella was know for something, was for being as detach of her emotions as possible. Even the good ones.

She sighed and removed herself of his personal space. She walked around their bull-pen, thinking of the pros and cons of the situation, she never was the reckless one when it came to the lives of people she cared. At last she stopped in front of the big touch-screen that was in the bull-pen, were the information of the case was displayed. She touched it, reading at a fast pace thru it, her eyes moving all over the screen, words flying thru her mind. _Contract… Hispanic… British… rich… petite.. tall_… that was the mildly description of the people they were supposed to impersonate. _Attack to Chinese ambassador_… _birthday party… Los Angeles… Married… relations are at risk! _

Her fingers were moving, her mind was racing, she was trying to find all the angles of the op; the bad, the good, the worse. She always look for the worse, nothing was worse than not knowing what will happen if something went wrong, if that happen it always left you feeling powerless and weak, and those where feeling Bella both hated and look for ways to avoid them.

Her teammates were silent, they always were when she was reading their assignments, she was young but she knew exactly what she was doing, they learned to trust her after a bad case; she had told them that their informant had gone rouge, but they dismissed her and told her to shut up and watch how pros work, minutes later the house they were supposed to go in blew up in a million pieces. After that day if she said she didn't like something about the information they would double check it, triple check it if possible and they wouldn't make a move until they found whatever was kinky.

She always took her sweet time going over the info, but this time she was paralyzed in front of the screen. They could see a small frown forming in her face; something was wrong. They knew it, they could feel it. It was that feeling you got if you knew that you got home hours after your curfew and you knew your parents knew it too. It was a felling of dread. Anxiety, worry, fear, dismay, all combined in one.

Two minutes later she sighed, but for them it fell like years, and turned around to look at them. "Why didn't the FBI take this case?' she asked, her question directed at Edward.

"Black said they had too many case at home, and that if he was to give this case to anyone he would prefer it was us." Edward explained to her, giving her a small disk. "There's the conversation we had, we have a week to set up our show!" Bella took the small disk from his hands, they had learn a long time ago that sister agencies were really like sisters, they could double-cross you and pretend to be your best friends at the same time. It was really a dogs world.

"So we are taking the case?" Emmett asked, going to seat on his desk.

Jasper mimicked him, but he sat on his chair "Do we have a choice?" silent answered him.

No.

They all looked at each other. They had a week to prepare what might be a long-term op. And the only question that needed answer was.

"So, whose going to be my British lover-boy"

~*~

Plix review!!!


	6. Get To Work!

***~^~***

**Defense Criminal Investigate Service (DCIS) Headquarters**

***~^~***

At that question the entire bullpen went silent. None of boys knew what to say, what to think or what to do. They all had read the files; they all knew one of them had to be the husband, but none of the had thought about who was actually going to play what part on their little show. Everyone knew Bella was going to be Victoria Johnson, the twenty-seven years old Spanish wife of James Johnson, thirty years old British hitman.

Bella always played a part on their cases, she was never one to sit-back and watch her teammates '_have all the fun'_ as she put it. She always liked the attention, the opportunity to be someone else, the rush of adrenaline running thru her veins as she played her part on a big scam.

It was her type of high. Her personal brand of heroin. She was addicted to it.

They couldn't decided what to do, to play with Bella was amazing. It was as if she was really that person, the one she was supposed to be, she always delivered everything to the table, it didn't matter what it was. To play a part with Bella was _their _type of high.

Edward looked a Jasper. Jasper at Emmett. Emmett at Edward. Each one with a challenge on their eyes. Finally their eyes settled on Bella, who was watching them with amusement on her eyes, a smile playing on her lips. Her eyes locked with Jasper's, the longing in them making her looked away.

"So, quien va hacer mi amorcito_?"(who's going to be my love)._ Bella asked them in Spanish, her accent perfect; not too strong or too light. It was natural. She looked at them again and sighed. The three of them looked indecisive, nervous and all three of them wanting the same thing. To be James.

"you know what guys" she snapped at them, tired of their immaturity. "How about I go get lunch and while I'm out you three can decide who's going to be my leading Romeo" with that she took her Sig out of a drawer and put it inside the holster at her waist, she looked at her blank computer screen and put on some lip balm. And before they could blink again she was shouting at someone to hold the elevator, leaving them mouth agape.

"I cant do it" was the first thing said after Bella left. Jasper and Edward looked at each other and rolled their eyes and then looked at Emmett, their expressions clearly not amused.

"And why the hell not" Edward asked him. Not that he didn't want to be 'Romeo' as Bella put it but he needed everyone's help to get back in the good grace of Deputy Director Cullen, and if meant losing what it would be many make-out sessions or more with Bella, then he would lose them.

"What you think I don't want to, because I do. God I do..." Emmett said with a dreamy look on his face but he sobered up quickly. "But Rosie hates Bella's guts" was the simple answer and Jasper and Edward both nodded remembering the time Emmett's wife almost cost them a case.

They had been working a case for the CIA, Emmett and Bella were supposed to be engage and all lovey-dovey, Rosalie had catch them kissing at the mall. She had made a scene, calling Bella all kinds of insulting names and Bella had only laughed and walked away. Apparently Rosalie was having none of that and grabbed Bella by the hair, Bella had reacted like any other person when being attack and backhanded Rosalie across the face. Successfully splitting Rosalie's lower lip open and sealing a silent pact of open war, the good thing out of the ordeal they got the bad guy!

"Yeah…" Jasper said and they all broke into laughter.

"You could do it Jasper" Emmett said as he look at the file in his hands. The laughter stopped and Edward and Jasper looked at him like he had grow a second head. "What?" Emmett growled at them indignated.

"That's actually a good idea" Edward said completely ignoring Em's comment. "Jasper you are the perfect British-type" Edward said, rounding jasper's body like designers do when working on a new model.

~*~

Five hours later they were all eating Chinese take-out around Jasper's desk, files on everyone's lap and low-Spanish music playing on the background.

"Why the hell are we listening to this crap" Emmett said with a mouthful of Low-Mein.

Bella took a paper-ball from the desk and threw it at his head "You're disgusting you know that?" she asked him and took a sip of her soda. "And Victoria's Colombian, I have to get in character" Emmett poked his tongue at her.

"How about we concentrate on the case? Black called Carlisle and told him the case was moved up; we only have three more days left" Edward told them calmly, he already knew he was screw, why give them a reason to get more mad?

"Three days, Edward? Are you fucking kidding me. How are we supposed to set up this in 3 days?" Jasper all but growled at Edward.

"Whoa, whoa, lets calm down. We only have three days left so lets get to work and stop attacking Edward" Emmett's voice was calm and even distracted as he stole a shrimp from jasper's plate.

Bella didn't even acknowledge what he said. "Why the hell didn't you tell us earlier" Bella asked Edward, before throwing her tennis shoe at him, which Edward unfortunately couldn't dodge in time. Neither could he the second one.

"What the hell Isabella? Stop it before I hurt you" Edward ordered her as the stapler in Jasper's desk flew past his head.

Bella's chair dropped to the floor, with an angry thud, when she kicked from under her and got up, getting dangerously close to Edward, her eyes screamed murder. "oh yeah?" she asked him sarcastically "Get up and we will see who hurts who" she said to him, moving back to give him space, so he move. When Edward started to get up, Emmett's hand in his shoulder sat him back down.

"You put a hand on her and I'll stop this damn case and move you to another unit. I will not permit this behavior on this team. That goes for you too, Isabella. So you two get your fucking act together!" Jasper told them from his seat, where he was still eating.

Edward and Bella both looked shock for a minute but soon recuperate and started to open their mouth, but Emmett's angry voice stop them.

"Stop it! We have 72 hours to put this show on the road, and you two are picking fights with each other" both of them looked away. Embarrass.

"Sorry" they both mumbled.

"Alright, alright! Lets get on with it! Isabella get start it on your makeover thingy "she nodded and started to walk away when Emmett's voice stopped her "and remember fiery red hair, dark green eyes, heart tattoo on your shoulder, that's how the handler is gonna know you're not a faux" Bella nodded once again and left to go to Jessica, the best image artist of the country.

"And you Jasper should really go to Carlisle's so he can help you with the accent, cuz yours is really crappy. That's the only thing you have to work on. The man is blond, you too. He's tall, ditto. He has blue eyes, you.. Whoa? Gray? Go to Jessica's too" Japer was already walking up the stairs to Carlisle's office by the time Emmett finished talking.

Emmett looked up and shook his head. "So that leaves you and me" he told Edward. "You start working surveillance and I'll go to Angela's" with that he walked away from Edward only stopping in front of a blond woman, that looked to be in her late 30s "Gather a team and help set everything up" with that he stepped on the elevator and just before the doors close, he shouted "Get to work people!"

**~*^~***

**Review!**

**~*^~***


End file.
